


Bounty hunter in white

by GeneralDelF



Category: RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Weiss Bounty hunter, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: When Boba Fett died, a lot of people celebrated and some held minute of silence for their fallen comrade. But then was here his daughter, a daughter almost nobody knew about. She was mourning for weeks, before finally deciding it's time to move on, she made her mind. She would countinue with what her father did, what he taught her. To be a bounty hunter.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 29
Kudos: 91





	1. The bounty

Bounty hunters are some of the most dangerous people in the galaxy, some think of them as the scum of the universe. But those people are most probably the only thing that stands between a bounty hunter and money. And let me tell you, that’s not a good position to find yourself in. And the worst kind? Mandalorians, without a doubt.

  


  


“Here’s the payment as promised.” An older man took out credits from his pocket and threw them on the table.

  


“I want another one.” Coldy, a woman in white Mandalorian armor said, taking money from the table. Her voice was distorted by a voice modulator.

  


“I know, I know. Well, I got a contract for this one.” He took out puck that showed a hologram of a young girl. “She must be brought alive. The reward is more than handsome, five million credits.” The woman just looked at the hologram. “I’ll take it.” She said as she grabbed the puck and walked away, heading to her ship.

  


As she was slowly nearing her TIE reaper she was thinking, _What could she do to be worth that much?_ but in the end, it didn’t matter. It never matters. She was worth a lot and that's the only thing that does matter. That was what her dad learned her. Job is a job, no questions asked. Still, though, she was so young. _Shame_.

  


It didn’t take her long to track her target, just two days. She was heading on Tatooine. She flew there in what seemed like a smuggler ship, an A-24 Sleuth. “Mos Eisley... of course.” Mos Eisley was a place with people, one worse than the other, a perfect place for a smuggler.

  


It was noon when they arrived, the bounty hunter believed she wasn’t seen, that was good. She would have the element of surprise. In her training, she was learned to always be cautious because you don’t know who your opponent might be in reality.

  


The girl in white was following her target only to see her borrow a speeder and riding in the desert. The hunter didn’t wait and followed her with speeder as well. Luckily, she still saw the girl but it was strange, she stopped right in the middle of nothing. There were no people, no ships, nothing. Just the girl and her speeder. _Maybe I wasn’t that sneaky._ She stopped a few meters away from the girl, the sky was orange as the last of two suns was seen.

  


“So... you came to kill me?” asked the girl looking at the hunter. “I’ve heard about you. They call you ‘The White Mandalorian’, right?” The girl asked as none of them moved, waiting for the other one to make the first move. “Yes, that’s what they call me. And no, I didn’t come to kill you. You’re wanted alive.” She looked at the girl taking some sort of fighting stance.

  


“Look, I don’t want to kill you. You can just walk away and we can forget about this.” The girl said, running a hand through her black hair that faded to red, or was it the light that colored her hair?

  


“The prize is way too big for you to live for more than a week. If I don’t do it, someone else will.” She rapidly took out her carbine and shot at the girl, only to get her yellow blasters deflected. “Jedi.” The girl stood there with a ghostly transparent lightsaber in her hands. White knew what she had to do, take her the saber.

  


The Mandalorian used her flamethrower to distract her opponent and grappled the girl’s leg with a grappling hook to trip her, making the girl lose her balance and drop her weapon that turned off after falling to the ground. As she was on the ground though, she kicked White with all her might, sending her far away. The hunter didn’t wait and started shooting at the legs of the defenseless girl, not wanting to kill her. She missed everything as the girl just took the saber with force and deflected the bolts, that made White desperate, blasters wouldn’t work and she couldn’t fight lightsaber with bare hands. She had to use one last trick she got up her sleeve.

  


As the girl was running to her at a dangerous speed, she raised her hand and concentrated. The girl abruptly stopped as she started holding her neck, as if chocking. She dropped her weapon and tried to wiggle from the invisible grasp, her vision going dark. White let go, making the girl fall on her knees and gasping for more air. It was that moment where Weiss cuffed the girl and took her lightsaber.

  


“I was expecting more from a Jedi.” The hunter said with a clear smug in her voice. The girl just looked at her with wide silver eyes. “H-How did you?” White took her by the neck, making stand up. “Don’t talk, I have to bring you alive, but I bet they won’t be missing your tongue.” She threatened as she put her on a speeder and sat behind her. “I am Ruby, by the way. And I don’t care. To be honest, I would rather die than to be captured...” Ruby said, turning her head to be met with Mandalorian helmet. “... I’m Weiss... Weiss Fett.” Ruby widened her eyes at the name. “Wait, that Fett? As in, Boba Fett?” All the girl got was a hum of agreement.

  


Weiss started doubting what she did as she saw the silver eyes shiver in fear. _Come on, she’s just another target. She’s not worth all the problems. So why..._ “You don’t look like a Jedi.” The hunter said, still sitting on the motionless speeder. “I am not... my mom was. I got her lightsaber after bounty hunters... You don’t look like a bounty hunter.” Ruby said. “And how should I look like?” Weiss countered. “Ruthless, brute. You move like some princess, you talk like a normal person and also I never saw bounty hunter use force. You can be dangerous even without it.” _Why?_

  


“I know how it is to lose parents.” It almost looked like she was trying to make the girl feel better. _Why do I feel guilty?_

  


“I’ve heard about that. I can’t say that I am sorry. He was... terrifying but... I didn’t know him. Maybe he wasn’t like the tales say.” Ruby said sadly, probably understanding her situation. Ruby wasn’t Jedi, she never had proper training. She could fend off against few stormtroopers but force wielding daughter of Boba Fett? Even so without her saber now. She didn’t look like someone she could mind trick either. “He was just like in those tales. But he was my father.” Weiss didn’t like to be reminded of her dad, the wound was still fresh, and it was even worse now she was on Tatooine... On the planet, he died.

  


“I feel the conflict in you. You’re not a bad person. Not that I was a saint or something, but please, I beg you, don’t do it.” Ruby desperately tried to make the Fett spare her. _She’s beautiful and flexible, I could think out something... NO! Control yourself you pervert. Keeping her just for that isn’t worth 5 million. But I would need someone that take care of ship… Well I could just hire someone…_ Weiss wasn’t the stone-hearted killer that her father was. This was one of her first solo missions as a bounty hunter. She was still just a young girl that dreamed. Sometimes a little too much.

  


They were still in one place, speeder not moving a centimeter, it was dark already. The more Weiss thought about it, the better it looked for the girl.

  


“Can you cook?” Weiss asked her, making Ruby quite surprised by the question but answered nonetheless. “Yeah, I am pretty good.” She said, unsure of where was Weiss going with this.

  


Without any warning, the bounty hunter stepped on the gas, scaring the girl from the sudden move. Weiss held tightly Ruby in between her hands, silently enjoying the ride. _It would be a shame if she died... or worse. Even Boba didn’t deliver the package once, and it turned out to be a good idea. Besides, she’s sexy._ Though Weiss was always very reserved and silent, she was just a human. And humans have needs. She always tried to hold it and pretend she wasn’t one, but every now and then, she would catch herself thinking like a pervert.

  


They made it to the town and Weiss returned the speeder. They headed to her ship, Weiss holding Ruby tightly. They came in the hangar and Ruby was amazed, and terrified.

  


“Is that... your ship?” She looked at the girl in white which gave her quick nod. “TIE reaper, right? I hoped I’d never see one this close up. I was always afraid that the troopers might find me...” Ruby fell on her knees, this might be the last chance to save herself. She heard about carbonating. “Please, I’ll do anything, just... if you’ll hand me over, I don’t even want to know what terrible things they do to Jedi.” Weiss felt guilty. If they wanted her dead, she would take care of it. But they might make experiments on her, or make her sex slave. Strange, the thought of Ruby as her sex slave was intriguing, but it didn’t sound as nice as if she was slave for someone else.

  


“Move.” She commanded, grabbing the girl by the hand to help her stand up. They both got in and Weiss closed. She took the girl and shoved her into a small room, just big enough to have a bed and a small table.

  


“Tomorrow we’ll take the stuff from your ship and find someone who would buy it. I doubt it has even a quarter of your reward but it might compensate for something.” She sat beside her on the bed. Ruby looked at her with a hopeful face.

  


“Do you mea-”

  


“Don’t get it wrong. You will serve me. You will take care of this ship and prepare food. If you’ll try to use that precious force of yours, I will cut off your hands. And if you would get the idea of running away, there are guilds filled with people that would like to trade you for money. And they wouldn’t be as generous as I am. If you behave good, I might even reward you. Now sleep.” Weiss explained the situation and stood up, heading to leave the room. Keeping the girl shocked and afraid.

  


“So, I am your slave now?” The girl asked as a tear ran on her cheek.

  


“For now, yes.”


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always have to be aware of the consequences your actions make. Ruby wasn't probably learned that... Oh well.

It was early in the morning, a tip of the second sun was barely seen over the horizon. Weiss was searching for one little thing in her storage room. She was looking in the boxes on the shelves, congratulating herself after she found what she was looking for. It was a little something that ensured her safety. 

“Stand up.” Weiss commanded right after she opened the door that led to the little room. 

“W-What?! Oh… you scared me.” Ruby did as she was commanded, looking down at the belt of hunter only to see that her lightsaber wasn’t there. 

“I will take off the cuffs now.” Weiss said as she neared Ruby. She grabbed her by her shoulder and put on a metal collar. The sudden cold object on her neck scared Ruby. 

“W-What is that?” She asked. She was seemingly afraid. 

_She’s cute when she’s afraid._ Weiss’ thoughts got dirty very quickly. 

“It’s a shock collar with a tracking device. If you do something I don’t like, you’ll get shocked and if you run away, I will find you. Now, give me your hands.” The word that fell from Weiss in such a mundane voice had a huge impact on Ruby. She understood how bad it is. She obediently showed the girl in white her hands and her cuffs were removed. 

“Is anyone else on your ship?” Weiss asked as she gestured Ruby to follow her. 

“No... I have no one.” Ruby said, a single tear leaving her eye. Weiss stopped and looked at the girl. They were the same height. She grabbed Ruby’s wet cheek and wiped the tear with her thumb. 

“You’re beautiful.” Weiss plainly said, making Ruby blush a little. “Let’s go, I want to leave this place by tonight.” She let go and continued on the way. 

The day went pretty much as planned. Ruby’s things were taken on board of Weiss’ ship and they found someone who bought the ship for a hundred thousand credits. Ruby was so scared of Weiss that she did as she was told, making things easier for the hunter. 

“Go make us something to eat. I have to change plans since I am keeping you.” Weiss sat in her chair, writing something on her computer. 

“W-What would you like?” Ruby asked her new mistress. 

“Just do something you like.” With those instructions, Ruby left and left Weiss alone. Weiss was thinking in the meantime about what made her keep the girl. _Is it her cute face? Worries about her future? Am I just horny?_

After a while, Ruby came back, two plates in her hands. She handed one to Weiss. The hunter looked at the plate of seemingly nice food. 

“Change plates with me.” She commanded with an icy voice as always. The request made Ruby gulp as she changed the plates. 

“Now, eat.” The Fett observed the girl as she neared fork to her mouth before sticking it into the plate. 

“I am not hun-” Ruby didn’t finish her sentence as electricity ran through her body. She fell from her chair in pain before it finally stopped. 

“I told you to eat.” Weiss looked at the poor girl lying on the ground. 

“I-I am- I-I am s-sorry.” Ruby said in her best efforts to prevent feeling the collar again. 

“For what? The fact that you disobeyed me or the fact you poisoned my food?” Weiss said as she stood up and lifted the girl from the ground. All the girl did was to widen her eyes. How could she save herself if her kidnapper knows everything? 

“I will have to punish you now.” Weiss said as she cuffed the girl once again, this time with hands behind her back. 

“N-No please don’t! Don’t hurt me!” Ruby pleaded with tears in her eyes. Weiss held her tightly and headed towards her room. It was significantly bigger than Ruby’s room. Few lockers that decorated walls, table with few papers on it and a big white bed. 

Weiss threw the girl in a red cape on the bed. “So, considering everything, you have a huge target on your back, I decided to let you stay here so you won’t get killed or worse, you got a room, your things are here, literally the only thing which I did that could have been taken as bad was to take your lightsaber and give you shock collar, both things for my own safety. And THIS is what I get as a thank you?! You try to poison me?! Really? ... I guess I gave you too much freedom. I should be harder on you from now on.” Even through the helmet, Ruby could see that Weiss was fuming. 

“No please don’t. I am sorry, please don’t change. I-” Ruby spoke out against her mistress only to be silenced by hand over her mouth. 

“Silence, you should be punished now... but after thinking I have decided that I should get something instead. As an apology.” Ruby cocked her head to the side carefully. 

“And what is it? I don’t have a lot of things but whatever it is, take it.” Ruby said in a fearful voice. Weiss leaned over to her, making the girl sink more into the bed. 

“A kiss.” Weiss said angrily, making the girl in red blush. 

“W-What? K-Kiss?” Weiss leaned over to her more. “I-I uh I-I am not going to kiss your helmet!” Ruby shouted, thinking that she won as Weiss never took it off, she was a Mandalorian after all. 

“... That seems fair.” Weiss got off from the bed and took a piece of black cloth. She got back to the girl on the bed and started tying the cloth around her eyes. 

“What are you doing?!” Ruby wanted to resist but knew it could have consequences. 

“You don’t want to kiss my helmet and I would have nothing from it, so I’ll take it off.” She tightened the cloth and made sure Ruby couldn’t see. 

“But-but that’s unfair!” Ruby desperately tried to find a way to avoid the kiss. 

“And poisoning is fair? No, besides-” Ruby could hear how once a voice hidden behind modulator, distorted to be cold and scary changed to sweet and tender one, one that sounded like music to her ears. Ruby could listen to that voice whole day. “I am supposed to enjoy it.” Ruby felt a weight on her again, pushing her deeper into the bed. 

Ruby tried to turn her head from Weiss but two gloved hands held her cheeks, all she could do was wait. Weiss slowly neared the girl and pressed her lips against her own. The kiss was not that long. Weiss slowly backed up, slightly smiling when she saw the girl red as a tomato. 

“Hmm, I am still not quite satisfied. Do you want to do it again?” Weiss smiled as she saw clear confusion in Ruby’s half-covered face. 

“I-I don’t... want... to.” Even though Ruby said no, her lips were expecting Weiss. And so, Weiss kissed her again, slowly at first but soon it turned to a full-blown make-out session. Ruby moaned Weiss’ name in between kisses, turning on the hunter even more. Weiss took off her gloves and ran her hands through Ruby’s body, slowly stroking her pink cheeks, her smooth hips, wrapping girl’s body in her hands. 

“Ruby, please tell me to stop.” Weiss requested Ruby, on which the girl stopped, it was obvious she didn’t understand. 

“What? But I-We-” Ruby tried to structure a question but it didn’t go well. Nonetheless, Weiss did understand her. 

“I can’t stop. If I keep going, I might do something that... could hurt you.” Weiss looked away with a guilty expression, even though Ruby didn’t saw her. 

“I see... Weiss, please stop it, now.” Ruby’s voice quivered a bit at all the emotions she felt. Weiss stood up and put on her helmet, after that she untied Ruby’s eyes and unlocked her cuffs. 

“I hope you won’t try to kill me again, for your own sake. I don’t know if I would hold myself next time.” Ruby just looked at the ground with a dark shade of red on her cheeks. 

After a bit of awkward silence, Ruby made food for Weiss, this time poison-free. As Weiss ate alone in a locked cockpit, she heard a distress signal. She widened her eyes as she saw where the signal went from. _Impossible, how?_ _The whole planet is dead._ Weiss wondered. She never answered a distress signal, but this? Her curiosity simply won. Setting course on the signal, she finished her, quite delicious, meal and with her helmet again she went to find Ruby and tell her the shocking discovery. 

“Are you joking?” Ruby asked, as surprised as Weiss. 

“I swear I am telling the truth. Anyhow, we go there. I want to see for myself.” Weiss ordered, looking at the disapproving face. “If it’s some kind of trap, I’ll give you back your saber. Deal?” Ruby looked at her, surprised once again. 

“Alright.” 

“It’s coming from that building.” Weiss pointed at a huge building that looked more like a huge sandcastle of 4-year-old, just a huge pile of sand. 

“Weiss, I don’t like this place. It gives me the creeps.” Ruby held on Weiss’ hand as she was slightly shaking. 

“You can be glad you were not here thirty years ago, they would just kill you... My dad told me about this place.” Weiss tried to change the subject as they were walking through a dark and long corridor. 

“Really? Why would a bounty hunter go on a planet that is totally dead? Was someone hiding here?” It seemed that it worked, Ruby no longer paid much attention to the corpses lying around. 

“No, he was here as a kid. He saw the first deployment of the clones, his dad died here.” Weiss slightly shivered at decomposing bug-like creatures. 

“A-Are we there yet? I don’t really like this pla-” Ruby stopped talking when she heard another voice, it was very distant. But both could hear it. 

“After all this? A rock will be my doom. Ah... crap.” Said the voice. It seemed that whoever it was, they were close. Weiss handed Ruby her lightsaber and drew her weapon. They jumped from behind the corner. 

“A Jedi? DIE!” 


	3. Roger Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember Weiss, people will tell you the truth only when their life depends on it. You can trust only yourself and your instintcts."
> 
> "And what about you papa?"
> 
> "Of course sweetie. I will always be there for you, you can always believe me, my little princess."
> 
> One of the first things that Weiss' dad learned her.

“Die you Jedi scum!” Ruby dodged a small stone that was thrown her direction. Weiss just looked at her.

“Is that... old separatist droid?” Ruby asked as she caught another rock thrown at her by an old b1 battle droid unit.

“It appears so. I thought they were wiped after the clone wars.” They looked at the droid stuck under a boulder, he was trying to reach his blaster but it was too far away.

“You droid, was it you who sent the distress signal?” Weiss asked as she stepped closer to the droid and kicked the blaster farther away from him.

“I am not going to tell you anything! You filthy clone.” The vile robot said with high-pitched feminine-like voice as it tried to punch Weiss but was out of reach.

“She’s not a clone, she’s a Mandalorian. And if you tell us what happened, we’ll remove the boulder.” Ruby interjected, trying a friendly approach. Droid seemed to think for a while.

“It was about thirty years ago that Geonosis was destroyed. Most tunnels and rooms collapsed on themselves. I was one in a few to survive. I went to sleep, I ran my self-preservation protocols.” Droid explained.

“I didn’t know you droids had self-preservation protocols. Weren’t you made to die?” The girl in white asked.  
“Every droid has them, ours are just encrypted deep down, I had access to them. I woke about two years ago, with all ways out filled with sand, I had to dig. I dug seven kilometers of tunnels until I reached freedom. At last, it looked like I was free but quaking happened and this thing fell on top of me. I don’t know about anyone else who could send a distress signal. Maybe a rock fell on a panel. Now get this rock from me.” Droid had aggression in its voice. Weiss destroyed droid’s blaster to be sure droid wouldn’t try something.

“Ruby, could you?” Weiss looked at the girl that just awkwardly shifted in her place.

“I uh... don’t kinda... really know how...” Ruby looked on the ground while she felt Weiss’ eyes pierce her.

“You what? Didn’t you do the same with your lightsaber?”

“Well yeah but...this is, well... big. I can’t do a lot of things with the force.” Ruby felt as Weiss put her arm on Ruby’s shoulder. Weiss sighed.

“Alright, give me the sword.” Ruby looked at her and slowly handed over her weapon. Weiss took it and cut the boulder to pieces. The droid stood up and looked at the shorter girls.

“I wouldn’t believe an enemy would ever help me.” Ruby looked at it with a question that appeared in her face.

“Enemy?”

“Republic is in war with CIS. Thus as a Jedi and a clone you are enemies.” Weiss and Ruby looked at each other.

“So first of all, I am not a clone. I am Mandalorian. Second, the war is over, for a very long time. Actually, there is no Republic or CIS anymore. I think that’s the reason Geonosis was destroyed as well as other factories, you were no longer needed. ” The droid looked devastated by the news.

“B-But that means... No, I refuse to believe. I serve right under General Grievous himself, he would never let something like this to happen!” Never has Ruby nor Weiss seen a droid show such strong emotions.

“Look, the droid army is no more. You’re the first functioning b1 I ever saw in my life. There is nothing we can do about that, but you’re alive. You can start a new life.” Ruby said. Weiss looked at her.

“No army... Could I go with you then? Could you take out of here?” Droid said.

“Yeah of course... right Weiss?” Ruby looked at Weiss with puppy eyes, Weiss wanted to clutch her heart to stop beating so loud.

“What would we do with this pile of metal?” Weiss kept her cool... surprisingly.

“I am... was commander of General Grievous himself. I know about droid factories so secret even the leaders didn’t have a clue that they existed. I bet some of them could still be working. You could make an army. You living creatures seem to like having armies so you can fight with each other.” Weiss was thinking, it sounded very nice. Protection could be helpful in her and Ruby’s situation now.

“Alright, but you’ll listen to me. My ship, my rules, my commands.” The droid made a salute.

“Roger roger.”

They were heading back to the ship, girls asked the droid on more personal questions.

“Do you have a name?” Ruby asked.

“General Grievous called me Penny. I don’t know why.” Penny answered.

“Grievous... I’ve heard that name. Dad told me he was a ruthless killer and that even the strongest of Jedi feared him.” Weiss felt that something was little off and scanned the surroundings.

“Indeed, his bloodlust was only matched by three things. His ability as a leader, his fighting skills and...” Penny looked down.

“And? What?” Ruby asked her.

“His care for me. He was very evil but it seemed that he had, what you call, a soft spot for me. He even upgraded my body to cortosis so that I cannot be destroyed even by Jedi.” Penny remembered the good old times.

“You make him almost sound nice but he was a monster... You know, we have a lot in common.” Weiss added as she thought about her father.

“Stop." Weiss commanded, making both of them stop. “Someone is watching us.” Weiss threw the lightsaber back to its owner. Suddenly, a wave of electricity ran through Weiss’ body. But Weiss was strong and even though it was painful Weiss still had her body under her full control. She started shooting at whatever shot her with electrogun. Ruby took a fighting stance but couldn’t believe her eyes. She dropped her lightsaber as Weiss and the attacker were in a fight, completely ignoring her and Penny.

“Y-Yang? Wait, Weiss. Don’t shoot, that’s my sister Yang. Yang don’t shoot.” Ruby yelled but nobody listened. Ruby was quickly thinking, what could she do?

“YANG THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND!” Suddenly, both stopped with the shooting. Yang looked surprised. Weiss, however, felt something. When Ruby said the words, it felt so... good.

“What? Your girlfriend.” Yang looked befuddled. Weiss caught on.

“Yes, I am her girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that?” Weiss could easily win but... how would Ruby feel toward her if she killed her sister, not that she actually cared for Ruby or anything. But if Ruby would hate her, Ruby would surely try to kill her any time she would have an opportunity.

“Yes, I do. You’re a bounty hunter AND a Mandalorian, you want her for the bounty, right? I am not going to let you do that!” Yang lifted her blaster again but couldn’t shoot because of one small problem.

“Ruby! What are you doing?” Ruby stood right in front of Weiss. Weiss felt something nice, warm inside... what was that?

“I am not going to let you kill her. I love her Yang.” That feeling again, it crawled through Weiss’ whole body. The way Ruby said it, it almost sounded like the truth.

“Ruby, you’re still young. You don’t know what you feel.” Yang tried to make her sister move.

“I am 22, Yang. I understand my feelings.” Wait... could Ruby really mean it?

“No you do-” Yang fell unconscious on the ground. When she fell Penny came to view.

“I thought it might be the best way.” Penny said.

“Good job, now let’s go before she wakes up.” Weiss commanded.

“But a storm is coming, she will die.” Penny informed them.

“No, wait Weiss. Can’t we take her with us? Please, Weiss. I’ll do anything you want, even...” Ruby redden in her face. Weiss liked doing whatever she wanted with Ruby and the idea of pretending to be a couple more was just unbelievably nice. What was with her? Could she possibly love the girl? No... that’s nonsense. How could she love someone like this... this cute girl.

“AAAH! ... Take her in. Fast, before I change my mind.” Ruby lighted up and kissed Weiss on her cheek... well, a cheek of her helmet. After that, she ran off to help Penny take Yang on board.

“I really don’t want to hurt your sister.” Weiss stated.

“I don’t like you. If I had free hands I would break your neck.” Yang tried to free herself from cuffs that held her in a bed.

“And that’s why you stay here today.” Weiss closed the small room that was originally Ruby’s.

“It’s late, we should go to sleep now.” Weiss said to Ruby.

“And where am I going to sleep?”

“With me, as my girlfriend.” A slight tease could be heard in Weiss’ voice.

“I just didn’t want you two to kill each other, I knew that would stop her. She always said that I couldn't even make an imaginary friend, something like this would be shocking news. Thank you.” Without many other words, they went to bed.

“Are you not taking it off... ever?” Ruby asked when she saw Weiss lie down in her full armor.

“I have two people on board that I can’t trust. Also, you’re here.”

“So you can’t trust me? And what that I am here? What’s with that ‘Nobody can see me without my mask.’ anyway?” Ruby seemed a little offended.

“You tried to poison me just five hours ago. Did you forget?” Weiss ignored Ruby’s second question.

“Cuz I didn’t know what I feel towards you!” Ruby put her hand in front of her mouth, instantly regretting that she said it.

“And how do you feel?” Weiss looked in those beautiful silver eyes.

“I-I... I...” Ruby couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“Speak.” Weiss showed the girl a remote. Ruby gulped.

“I-I think that-that I maybe l-love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who think I am going too fast, I just want to see them happy together.


	4. Fine addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy? What happens to me if you die?"  
> "I am not going to die. But... in case something happens to me, you can call uncle Bossk and he will help you, alright?"
> 
> How much would Weiss need advice right now. But it's not about killing, Bossk probably knows about relationships as much as he knows about skincare.

“Are you brain dead?” Weiss flicked the younger girl on her forehead. 

“Ow, why did you do that? You wanted me to tell you the truth.” 

“You know me for a day. And I wouldn’t even call that ‘know’. You don’t even know how I look like. You know nothing about me.” 

“And you know nothing about me. But you kept me here, why? You don’t need a slave. You kept me because you were worried about me, you acted nice towards me even though I technically tried to kill you, you showed me your trust. For you, it may not seem like much but... You treat me kind, kindest somebody did for the last ten years. I know I sound crazy and I know I never saw your face but... your voice is beautiful and I think... that’s enough for me.” Ruby smiled at Weiss in pure innocence. 

“Come closer.” Weiss said coldly. Ruby obliged and was mere centimeters from Weiss. The hunter took a key from one of her many pockets and removed the collar. 

_“Remember Weiss, people_ _will tell you the truth only when their life depends on it._ _You can trust only yourself and your instincts.”_

“... I... think I can believe you. And you’re right, I don’t need a slave, I just wanted you to stay... for your safety.” Ruby smiled even more. She slowly lifted her hands and put them on Weiss’ mask. 

“Can I take it off?” Ruby asked, looking directly in the visor where Weiss’ eyes should be. 

“I-I don-” Suddenly, the door opened. 

“We need to go back. Now!” Penny exclaimed, spooking Ruby which jumped so high she bonged her head, luckily not denting the ceiling. 

“Why?” Weiss said as she looked at Ruby’s head if it’s alright. 

“I forgot something very important. It is very valuable too. Something my d- General Grievous gave me.” Penny tried to convince Weiss. 

“Didn’t you say there is a sandstorm raging on?” 

“Yes, it will be over in approximately five hours.” Weiss sighed. She kind of felt with the robot. She wouldn’t leave the blaster she had after her father that he had after his anywhere, she would retrieve it from whatever pit of hell it fell into. 

“We’ll go there... tomorrow. Now go, and next time knock.” Weiss said, little irked. 

“Thank you so much. Oh, and don’t worry, I will knock next time. I know that living beings can be very aggressive when interrupted while mating.” Before Weiss could say to Penny anything, she left. 

“We weren’t... mating.” Weiss yelled after her, knowing it was pointless as walls were sound-absorbing. She then locked the door. 

“But say... if we were ‘mating’,” Ruby chuckled at the term. “how would it look like? Would you still cosplay a tin can?” Weiss blushed under her helmet as she imagined her and Ruby... mating. 

“With words like these... you’re just begging for punishment.” Weiss neared the girl that was sitting on the bed. 

“Is the punishment the same as the last time?” Ruby said in, unknowingly, flirty voice. 

“It’s a bit longer, and maybe a little rougher.” Weiss took a piece of cloth again, tying her eyes. 

“Weiss... what do you feel towards me?” Weiss froze in the middle of taking her mask off. What did she felt? What did her brain say? 

“ **_Remember, because of who you are_ ** **_, people will try to use you._ ** **_You can’t let_ ** **_anybody use you._ ** **_Don’t believe your emotions, or it will destroy you._ ** **_”_ **

_“Don’t make the same mistake I made_ _. Don’t stay alone. Find somebody_ _. Bounty hunters_ _..._ _get lonely._ _I can’t guarantee_ _I won’t kill them if it’s a boy_ _though_ _._ _”_

“I... don’t know. You’re attractive, yes. But... I don’t know how I feel. It’s way too soon to decide.” The sweet voice could be heard again instead of that heavily changed one. 

After a while, Ruby felt as Weiss lied beside her on the bed. She rolled on a side to look in Weiss’ direction. 

“Let’s just go to sleep now.” Weiss’ smooth milky voice said. 

“Oh, alright... good night then.” 

When Ruby woke up, she felt that while she was sleeping, Weiss wrapped one hand around her torso and with the second she slowly stroke the girl’s cheek. 

“I would say it’s pretty obvious how you feel.” Ruby said with a smile. That’s when she felt Weiss’ cold and delicate lips pressed against hers. 

“Maybe... but you still have to get your punishment.” Weiss rolled both girls to be on top of Ruby. She then pressed her own body against Ruby, kissing the girl again. 

“Wow, without the armor your body feels so small.” Weiss flicked the girl again. 

“Do you want me to strip you?!” Weiss said. 

“Is it a threat or an offer?” 

“S-Shut up... dolt.” 

“I would like to but no lips are kissing me right now.” Ruby’s words made Weiss red, not from anger but embarrassment. Nonetheless, she bent down again, pressing her whole body against Ruby and giving her the wanted kiss. 

“Do you think it would be bold to ask for more?” Ruby said with a blissful voice. 

“I think you have no choice.” 

“Before we go, I want to know what is it we’re after and where is it.” Weiss said to Penny. 

“It’s my backpack.” Weiss cocked her head to the side. 

“Your... backpack? What’s so special about it?” 

“Its content.” 

“And what’s inside?” 

“Part of General’s... collection.” 

“Collection? What was he collecting? I guess it’s not wine...” Ruby asked. 

“My bag contains twenty-three lightsabers.” Ruby’s eyes widened and even Weiss looked little taken aback. 

“That’s a lot... Say, if I help you retrieve the bag, could you give me one?” _What the fuck? Could you? Is that how bounty hunter sounds like?_

“I suppose I can give you one. So, are we going?” 

“Yes, let’s go.” Weiss headed towards the door. 

“And what about Yang? Are we going to leave her here?” Ruby stopped Weiss as she jumped in front of her. 

“Yes, you gave her breakfast, right? I can’t risk her trying to kill me. I believe you don’t want that either.” Ruby looked down. 

“I guess.” Ruby said, looking back up when Weiss took her hand. 

“Let’s go, you’ll help me make the way with the force.” 

“Here it is!” Penny yelled, running towards a backpack. 

“This place looks way better than that tomb of yours.” Weiss remarked, looking around. It still was damaged but because the place wasn’t from sand, it still held its shape. 

“Yes, this was General’s house which he inhabited every time he was on Geonosis... I have the backpack so we can g- actually, could you give me five minutes?” Penny attached the backpack on her back. 

“Alright? Just be quick.” Weiss scoffed as Penny ran away. 

“What was that about?” Weiss asked Ruby which just shrugged. 

After approximately two minutes Penny came back with an oversized grey cape that was red from inside. 

“We can go now.” Penny started marching back to the ship. Both girls just looked at each other, silently deciding it would be better not to ask. 

“So, where are we headed now?” Ruby asked as she bounced next to Weiss. 

“Well, Penny here said something about secret factories.” They both looked at the droid. 

“Well, there are three which are close, you can choose. Utapau, Mustafar or Hoth.” 

“Utapau.” Weiss said without thinking. 

“I would recommend either Hoth or Mustafar, they are bigger.” Penny stated. 

“Mustafar is too hot and Vader’s palace was built there. I am not setting my foot there.” Weiss explained. 

“And Hoth?” Ruby asked. 

“It’s... farther. And besides, we don’t need a big army. One fleet will be enough. End of discussion.” And with that, they returned to the ship, course Utapau. 

“I think I like the blue one.” Weiss swung a few times with a blue lightsaber. 

“Try not to kill anybody, murderer.” Yang provoked. 

“And that’s why you’re still cuffed.” Weiss said as she turned off the saber and looked at it from all sides. 

“Seriously, how long are you planning to hold me here?!” Yang yelled. 

“Yang, calm down. You’re cuffed because you threaten Weiss. Why do you hate her so much? You don’t even know her. She’s nice when I get to know her. Trust me.” Ruby smiled at Yang. 

“Nice?! She is fucking my little sister and I am supposed to get to know her?!” Ruby redden in the face. 

“W-We didn’t do _that_... Yang, you’re overreacting. I finally found somebody and you immediately want to kill her. Yang, try to be nice to her, for me.” Yang looked down, she was thinking for a while before looking at Ruby again with a sigh. 

“I will try... for you.” Ruby smiled at her before looking at Weiss. 

“I am taking it off once we’re on Utapa- what was that?!” The whole ship quaked. Weiss ran to the cockpit, looking at what happened. 

“Oh, come ON!” Weiss sat and started maneuvering the ship. Through the speakers, she spoke to her new crew. 

“We have a problem. Imperial inquisitor on our tail.” 


	5. The fleet

“What are we going to do?!” Ruby ran to the cockpit as she yelled her question.

“I don’t know yet. But I bet they want you so they’ll most likely not going to destroy our ship.” Weiss answered coldly. No signs of panic in her behavior.

“Most likely?! Doesn’t sound very well!”

“It’s the best we have. Look, I see Utapau. If we land, we can fight them.” Weiss pointed at the green planet.

“How are we going to fight an inquisitor? Or more of them?” Ruby panicked.

“We have a murderous machine, Jedi trainee, Penny and whatever your sister is. We can fight them. Besides, it’s going to be just one, Inquisitor TIEs are big enough for just one person.” Ruby thought for a while.

“Wait, aren’t Penny and a murderous machine the same thing?” Ruby asked, she almost fell from another hit they got.

“No... that’s me.”

  
“Alright, some moron is trying to get Ruby for themselves either because of the bounty or because of her powers. That doesn’t matter. As soon as we land, we have to find and circle our enemy. Yang, I know you don’t like me but if you’re going to sabotage us, there is a chance that your sister will be kidnapped or killed. Everyone knows what to do?” Weiss ordered her small squad. They landed on some meadow and as they opened the door, they saw a TIE advanced landing.

“Penny left, Yang right, Ruby stay here, if anything happens, take the ship and fly away.” Weiss stroked Ruby’s cheek before using her jetpack and flying on the other side of the TIE just as the motor was shutting down. She saw as Yang drew her two blasters and Penny turning on blue and green lightsabers, both of them getting in fighting stance. 

Weiss drew her blaster and as soon as the cockpit opened and person in black jumped high in the air from the ship, Yang and Weiss started shooting at a fast-moving target. It was obvious that the person had a red double-edged lightsaber. Weiss had no doubt it was an inquisitor.

The inquisitor avoided all the blasts and landed near Penny, probably thinking it would be an easy target. They were sorely mistaken. The two began to fight, Penny effectively deflecting blows of the two-sided weapon. She did also gave her opponent hard time defending as her robotic anatomy gave her advantage over regular a meat bag, her arms and legs bending in ways that would be fatal to humans. Then she started spinning and slashing at random, making it hard to predict her moves. And to not have it easy, the inquisitor also had to deflect blasters of Weiss and Yang. Weiss neared enemy while Yang went closer to Ruby.

Upon seeing the hunter getting closer, the figure in black jumped from the spinning droid and tried to cut the Fett in half. Weiss, however, took out her new toy end parried the swing with one hand and while her enemy was surprised, she shot them with a blaster in another hand right in inquisitor’s stomach. The inquisitor fell on the ground, their weapon falling farther away.

The inquisitor tried to stand up and take her lightsaber but was stopped, both Penny and Weiss had their sabers a bit too close.

“Your lightsaber will make a fine addition to my collection.” Penny said as she crouched and took it.

“Tell me what do you want and who you work for and I might not kill you.” Weiss said coldly, aiming her blade on the inquisitor’s neck.

“I just-” female voice said, getting interrupted by moans of pain. “- wanted the girl. Ther- fuck... there’s a big bounty on her head.” Weiss cuffed the girl and took her back to the ship.

“Are you kidnapping everyone that tries to kill you?” Yang asked, clearly not understanding why to take someone this dangerous to the ship. 

“No, but I don’t believe her. She’s part of the remnants of empire. I want answers.” Weiss brought her to the infirmary.

“And how do you know she tells us something?” Ruby asked.

“Living is good motivation.”

  
“I really don’t work with anyone.” Girl in black with long black hair and amber eyes said. She was on the chair Yang was previously cuffed on.

“And I really don’t believe you.” Weiss said, threatening the girl with a lightsaber.

“Look, I am not inquisitor... anymore. I left. And inquisitors are not anymore by the way. Lord Vader killed all of them.” The girl looked down in sorrow.

“She is telling the truth. I can feel it.” Ruby said.

“What are we going to do with her?” Yang asked, totally not checking out the girl.

“And what are we going to do with you?” Weiss looked at the blonde.

“What about we all calm down and do what we came for?” Penny suggested, trying to lower the tension in the room.

“That sounds good except we have a problem.” Weiss turned of her lightsaber. “I don’t want the imperial girl with us but I am not going to leave her alone here. Penny has to show me where to go and Ruby goes with me.” Weiss explained.

“Easy, I’ll stay here and you three can go do whatever you said you’re gonna do.” Yang shrugged.

Weiss didn’t like the idea so she looked at Ruby. Ruby looked at her and lightly nodded with a smile on her lips. Weiss sighed.

“Alright, keep in mind that if you would to fly away with my ship, I will find you, and no matter whose sister you are, I will kill you.” With those words, Weiss motioned for Ruby and Penny to go.

  
“We should be almost there. Isn’t this exciting?” Penny said, she talked a lot but Ruby and Weiss didn’t listen. Why? Well, they held hands, Ruby had her head on Weiss’ shoulder and didn’t pay attention to anything else. Weiss, on the other hand, paid attention to everything, every blow of the wind, every little sound. She was paranoid at this point. In a span of twenty hours, two people attacked them intending to get Ruby. As such, she filtered Penny because the droid seemed to pose no threat.

“Are you listening to me? Hellooo.” Penny snapped both girls back in reality.

“What?” Weiss asked, little disoriented.

“I said that we are here.” The group found themselves in a cave, a big orange door in front of them. But it looked like there was no way to open them.

“And how are we going to get in?” Ruby asked.

“Well, there is a mechanism but you need four arms to use it so we’ll just make a hole.” Penny said as her backpack opened on sides, revealing two lightsabers. The droid took them and started making a hole in the giant door.

It took a while but there it was, a hole in the door. Penny went first, Weiss after her and Ruby after Weiss gave her signal that there are no enemies in sight. Weiss began to be overprotective of Ruby and Ruby saw it. She didn’t mind though.

“You’re so sweet... Maybe we could nuzzle again today. What do you say?” Ruby unintentionally teased Weiss.

“N-Not now... dolt.” Although Ruby couldn’t see, Weiss was smiling underneath her mask. 

“Bad news,” Penny announced. “Somebody already found it and destroyed it. I guess we have to find another one... sorry.” Weiss looked around. There were huge machines everywhere, broken and burnt. _OH, COME ON!_

“Great that’s-” Weiss stopped talking when she heard her wrist beep. She looked at the apparatus.

“FUCK!” She yelled and the sound echoed.

“What happened?” Ruby askes worriedly. 

“Either the imperial girl kicked your sister’s ass and stole my ship OR your sister helped her steal my ship.” Weiss was fuming.

“Yang? S-She wouldn’t just leave me, right? Something must have happened to her! We must... can you track them down?” Ruby’s voice cracked and her eyes teared a little.

“I can but without a ship, there’s not much I can do.”

“We can look in the control room. We can look from there if something that survived.” Penny said and led Weiss and Ruby to the control room.

“Ruby, calm down. Please, don’t cry.” Weiss tried to cheer up Ruby a little while Penny tried to boot up the controlling computer.

“But... either Yang is harmed or she left me. Weiss... please don’t leave me.” Ruby cried on Weiss' shoulder, the hunter stroking her hair.

“Don’t worry, I am not going to.”

“Good and bad news. There is one Dreadnought which is mostly intact and with a crew inside. The problem is that motors aren’t working. However, if we wake up the crew, they could repair it in a few hours.” Penny explained. Ruby stopped crying and wiped her tears.

“That sounds good... Penny, would you be able to reprogram them a little?” Weiss stroked Ruby’s cheek slowly, making her smile.

“To a degree, yes. What do you have in mind?”

  
“We are ready to take off, commander.” A droid said to Penny.

“Wait for a command.” Penny replied as she headed to the general’s cabin. She knocked on the door. After a while, Weiss opened just enough for her helmet to be seen.

“What?” She asked harshly.

“We need to discuss where to go next.” Penny answered and Weiss sighed.

“Alright, come in...” She opened the door and quickly closed after Penny.

“Can I take it off?” Ruby motioned to the piece of cloth covering her eyes.

“... Sure...” Weiss said. Ruby proceeded with taking the cloth off and when she could finally see, her heart started beating hard. Weids had a white t-shirt and blue sweatpants. Her small figure and her fair skin heating Ruby.

“You’re really pretty Weiss. Now I kinda wish to see your face too.” Ruby stood up from the bed and hugged Weiss from behind, putting her head on Weiss’ shoulder.

“N-Not now you dunce. Penny is here.” But Ruby just growled a little. “Alright, stay there. We can either find Yang and my ship or... Wait, why do you even ask where to go? I gave you coordinates from the tracking device.” Weiss asked, confused.

“Well, I thought that we might find a working factory, in case they would join remnants of Empire.” Penny reasoned.

“Alright, that makes sense. So it’s either Mustafar... or Hoth.” The hunter sighed. “Hoth it is then. Take care of everything, and next time just call.” 

“Sure do~” Weiss believed that if Penny had a face, she would have the biggest and stupidest grin. Penny walked away, most probably on the bridge.

“Stupid droid.” Weiss said. Ruby laughed and spun Weiss around, now looking in her visor.

“Calm down~... Weiss... I-I love you. I wasn’t sure but I am now. Call me crazy cuz we know each other so shortly but I just feel like this is right and I know you feel something too but-” Ruby’s rumbling was stopped as Weiss put her hand over her mouth.

“Ruby... I don’t know what is it that I feel, but you’re special to me and I don’t want to lose you... I guess we both are a bit crazy.”

“Or just lonely... Weiss, can I take it off?” Ruby held the helmet from both sides.

“I... could you close your eyes as you do it and open them when I tell you, please?” Ruby found the request little strange but closed her eyes nonetheless.

Ruby slowly took the helmet off and waited. She felt a pair of cold lips press on her own, she kissed back and slightly opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue a little, begging for access in Weiss’ mouth. Weiss complied and their tongues met, getting to know the new environment while fighting for dominance. Weiss won. They were kissing for a few minutes before they broke the kiss.

“Open your eyes.” Ruby finally opened her eyes. 

“I am sorry if I don’t look like you imagined.” Weiss was visibly upset.

“What are talking about, you look like an angel.” Ruby looked at that snow-white hair she knew were silky on touch, those beautiful ice blue eyes that gave Ruby strange cold and warm feeling at the same time, those beautiful soft lips that brought Ruby to heaven and that scar that ran over Weiss left eye, making her just so unbelievably sexy. How could someone be so beautiful?

“Weiss, I-I...” Ruby started breathing heavily. “I want you.” Ruby kissed Weiss, tightening her grip around her. Weiss broke the kiss to reply.

“Take me then.”


	6. Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in all, Weiss' life took a turn for better... right?

“General, we are above Hoth. Do you want us to dispatch scouts?” A droid asked Weiss.

“No, but prepare a transport ship with twenty units.” Weiss headed from the bridge back to her and Ruby’s room and woke her up.

“Ruby, Ruby, wake up. We’re here.” Ruby growled and slowly opened her eyes.

“I am hungry...” Ruby whimpered.

“I’ve already sent some droids for food. Surprisingly, on a ship full of non-organic beings, there is no food.” Weiss handed Ruby over her clothes.

“Aww man. I guess first, work and then the food?” Ruby started to clothe and slyly smiled when she saw Weiss looking the other direction.

“Embarrassed? You didn’t mind watching yesterday~. Or... is it because of the bite marks~?” Ruby teased Weiss.

“I-I am not the one that said that they enjoy pain! That was your idea!”

“Yeah, I like it rough. But you liked biting me, and those cuffs were YOUR idea~.” Ruby, now clothed, stood up and grabbed Weiss by hips. Weiss still didn’t look at her.

“Weiss, I am sorry. I was just teasing you... Are you angry?” Ruby slowly traced her hand upwards and gently made Weiss look at her.

“...No...” Ruby was special in a way Weiss didn’t understand, but she couldn’t simply resist her. “By the way, we found some warm clothes for you.” Weiss motioned to a thick dark blue jacket that was on a chair.

“Really? Where?” Ruby let go of Weiss and examined the jacket.

_In a prison._ Weiss thought, remembering the skeleton next to it. “I don’t know, supply room or something. The only thing that matters is that you’re gonna be warm.”

“What about you?” Ruby asked. A trace of worry could be heard in her voice. Weiss knocked her chest plate lightly.

“Don’t worry, I have built-in heating.”

* * *

  
“We are almost there.” Penny announced.

“Where exactly is this factory?” Ruby asked.

“Under one mansion.” At the response, Weiss’ mind started going a little wild but Weiss just shook it off.

“What does a mansion do on a planet like this one?” Ruby wondered.

“The mansion was owned by a family that also owned a mining company. They worked with us and for General’s plans was this an ideal place to have a factory. From what I’ve read in the morning, it seems that the family was exterminated after the war, together with other allies of separatists. Shame.” Penny explained the history of a lonely mansion on the freezing planet.

“Shame? Why?” Weiss asked.

“I remember every time coming here, while General was taking care of the business, I always played with the daughter of our ally. She was very young and although she never talked much, I enjoyed her company. I don’t even know her name. She never told me and I didn’t want to ask. Her father made it clear he doesn’t like me because of me being a droid. General once almost cut him because of how we talked with me.” 

_“What’s your name? How old are you? Can you talk? Do you... want to play something? What about... shoot a clone? It sounds fun, right?”_

“Alright.” Just as the conversation ended, the ship landed. Few droids hopped out and after looking around they concluded that it was save.

“Wow.” Ruby opened her mouth. What was Ruby seeing, she wouldn’t describe as a mansion but rather as a palace. The enormous building, painted in light blue with a snowflake crest right above the entrance, decorating otherwise white and cold planet.

“It looks abandoned but stay on guard. You four are going to stay close to us. The rest is going to watch out for anything out of ordinary.” Weiss commanded. And so, they entered the building. Everything was in surprisingly good shape, just a little bit of ice here and there.

“I have found something!” A droid yelled from a room on left. “Some people... they appear to be bound.” He added.

The group headed his way, everyone readying their weapons. Half of the droids went first to make sure it’s safe, Weiss, Ruby, and Penny after them while another part stayed, watching for anything that moves. As Weiss got to the room, she didn’t know what to do. Be angry? Should she laugh? Be disappointed? Why not all?

“Yang!” Ruby yelled as she ran towards her sister, bound on the floor with a gag in her mouth. Weiss face palmed herself as she started laughing quietly. 

“I wouldn’t expect to find you two here. How long was it? Few hours and you got captured? I would have expected more from an inquisitor.” Weiss slowly walked towards the black-haired girl and took the gag from her mouth. “Who caught you? Where are they now?” Just as the girl opened her mouth blasters could be heard. Weiss rushed to the sound of shots. She aimed at the person, Stopping while being shocked beyond the imagination.

“Everyone, don’t shoot!” And just like that, on Weiss’ command, everyone stopped, including the enemy.

“I thought you would come... So what? Are you just going to stand there?” Weiss took slow and careful steps towards the person until there was just a small gap.

“Weiss? Who is... that?” Ruby ran to back Weiss up.

“H-How?” Weiss looked up at the significantly taller person.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” Behind the mask, Weiss surprised, scared and happy.

“Dad!” She hugged the man in a green Mandalorian armor, shaking from side to side.

“My little princess.” The man hugged back, patting Weiss’ helmet.

“Wait, what?! I thought your dad died?!” Ruby neared Weiss from behind, promptly stopping when the man in green aimed his gun at her. Weiss let go of him and hopped in front of Ruby.

“NO WAIT! Dad, don’t shoot! This is Ruby. She is here with me.” Ruby hid behind Weiss, holding her by the shoulder pads.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Ruby squeaked out. The Fett lowered his gun and looked around.

“And these are here with you too?” He took a good look at Penny.

“Yes, also... those two you captured... they were with me as well.” Boba just sighed and threw Weiss a key. “Thanks.” Weiss and Ruby proceeded to unlock Yang and the inquisitor girl.

“I think you owe me and my sister some explanation.” Yang growled as she stood up.

“I didn’t know he was alive. Or that he was here. And it’s your fault that you got captured. How did you even know we headed here?” Weiss defended herself.

“She is not talking about _him_. She is talking about you, Weiss Fett. Or should we call you Weiss _Schnee_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long for so short chapter. I've been moving for last week and didn't have time to do anything, the next one will be faster... and longer. I swear... Until next time.


	7. The job

“Weiss, what are they talking about?” Ruby looked at Weiss.

“If you want to talk about that, I can’t help you. For you see, that’s not my name, and I don’t know anyone by that name.”

“Bullshit! Blake here knows a thing or two about you. Tell her Blake.” Yang said to the imperial girl.

“I found this place on your ship’s computer. It took me a while but I recognized it, Schnee mansion. Why would somebody come here? So we went to take a look. Then when your ‘dad’ captured us, it hit me. I remembered, Empire hired him to take care of these people, and Weiss was the name of a small girl, a girl that would be an adult now.” Weiss looked behind her and sent everyone from the room, except Ruby and Penny.

“Good job, you got me. I am a foundling, and? As you said, I was little, all I remember from that time was a lot of droids, nothing more. Then just my dad, when we trained, we went hunting, all I remember is being Fett. Now, Penny, send for two ships, and I want elite droids, they’re going to take Yang and uhh… Blake to our prison now. Put them in separate cells, and if they try to escape, shoot them. Also, watch out for any force tricks.” Yang and Blake looked at each other.

“Wait, Weiss. Is this… necessary? I mean, with a ship full of droids, they won’t try to escape, right?” Ruby looked at them.

“Ruby, they already stole my ship once, which reminds me, let them tell you where it is. They left us with nothing on some planet after both of them tried to kill me, and what’s more, Blake tried to get you. I am not going to risk our lives because she is your sister. If she wouldn’t be, I would have killed her a long time ago. I am sorry, but they did it to themselves.” Ruby whimpered a little, Weiss had a point though.

“Are you just going to let her set us in prison?!” Yang shouted at Ruby.

“But she’s right. You left us there. And why? Weiss is really nice, we all tried to kill her and she still showed us her trust. But you couldn’t get past your stupid thick skull and you just had to screw it all up again!” A tear ran on Ruby’s cheek and Yang was taken aback by her words.

“R-Ruby… I… am sorry.” Yang looked down and there was a moment of silence before Weiss’ father stepped inside the room.

“There’s a bounty on all of them.” He approached Ruby that was standing next to Weiss. “And this one costs the most.” Ruby looked him right in the visor and gulped.

“There is a bounty on you two too? Anyhow, I know there is a bounty on her. Guess how we met.” Weiss stepped in front of Ruby.

“General, the transport is here.” A few droids entered the room, took Yang and Blake and left.

“Where did you found those?” Boba asked, pointing at droids.

“Oh, you know. I was just casually walking and tripped over a cruiser full of droids. And now we are on our way to trip over some more. Penny, lead the way.” Weiss took Ruby’s hand and followed Penny in the basement of the building.

“Dad? Why are you here?” Weiss looked at her dad.

“Dengar told me what your new ship looks like. I saw it by chance and followed it here. I have a better question, why is she with you?” He looked at Ruby that was on Weiss’ other side.

“Because you told me so.” Not many knew this, but when they were alone, Weiss and Boba talked quite a lot, and they were always nice to each other. The way Weiss was almost offensive did trouble the older Fett.

“We are here. This should be easier to open.” Penny told others. They were deep in a underground tunnel and a normal-sized orange door was in front of them. Penny took out a lightsaber and with few swings, the door fell.

When the group moved inside, something magnificent came to view. It looked much like the factory on Utapau, except this one was way bigger, so big in fact, that Ruby couldn’t see the end of it. And also, unlike on Utapau, this one was fully functional, little dusty to be sure but magnificent nonetheless.

“General Fett, Commander Rose, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the essential part and core of General Grievous’ secret army, the army that was planned to eradicate all of the republics and bring total annihilation to everyone that would oppose General Grievous as the ultimate ruler of the galaxy. You have the privilege of witnessing The Republic’s Doom.”

“Do you have to be so dramatic?” Weiss asked the droid.

“I liked it. The Republic’s Doooom~. Has a nice ring to it.” Ruby chuckled.

“So… how big this fleet is?” Weiss stared at dozens of dreadnoughts that looked just like the one that’s in the sky right now.

“There should be around one hundred of dreadnoughts, all with standard b1 battle droids as well as b2, commando droids, droidekas, vulture droids and many more. With this army, you are unstoppable. Especially now, when the Empire is broken in small pieces and the new Republic is still weak.” Penny triumphantly answered.

“Penny… I don’t want an army. All I want is to feel safe while I sleep, to be able to have a day without somebody trying to kill me, not rule the galaxy. I don’t even know how to do that, or why would I want to do that.” Weiss sighed.

“That droid doesn’t have a bad idea though. If I understand right, that girl is going to stay with you for a long time. There is a big bounty on her. Everyone I know is searching for her and if I remember correctly, these cans are not the best of fighters. They are dangerous because there is a lot of them. If you want her to be safe, take these ships and kill the one that wants her. Without payment, everyone will forget about her.” That would be nice, Weiss thought, to be able to just relax a bit, maybe go out with Ruby, without the constant fear of being attacked or get tangled up in a fight between new republic and remnants of the empire.

“That’s actually a good idea… thanks. Penny, how long will it take you to get six of them working?” Weiss asked.

“A few hours, I can prepare it here while you can go back and eat. I was informed that they returned with some food. We also need the location of our new target.”

“That’s going to be easy. I got the contract directly from him. From what I saw, I believe they want to replicate whatever enables her to use the force.” Boba thought of the laboratory where he got the job.

“That makes sense. I mean… a lot of people worked with the empire because they were afraid of Vader. Maybe… they want to do… another one? That wouldn’t be good.” Ruby theorized.

“It’s the same for me. Vader paid well.” The older Fett replied.

“Yeah, but if they would do more of them, they wouldn’t need any bounty hunters. Penny, get to work. I will leave droids here with you if you need help. And we go grab something to eat.” Weiss started walking up the stairs, towing Ruby behind her.

“Should I send for a shuttle?” Penny asked.

“No, I will take them.” Boba replied. “You know, I was surprised when I found Slave where I parked it. I was sure you would take it.”

“I… hoped that you survived, and I thought that it would not be very convenient to not have your ship.”

“Wait… your ship is called Slave?” Ruby asked the man.

“Slave I, that’s what my father called it, I don’t know why, but that doesn’t matter now. Nobody introduced us yet. As you probably know, I am Boba Fett, Weiss’ dad.” The man looked at Ruby.

“O-Oh… I-I am Ruby… Ruby Rose, Weiss’... girlfriend.” Ruby awkwardly smiled while she prayed that Weiss would protect her. After all, Ruby heard a lot of terrible first-time experiences with families of people’s partners, and Weiss’ dad wasn’t definitely someone you want to make angry.

“Oh… So that’s what you meant with ‘you told me so’... Well… Welcome to the family, I guess.” Ruby’s eyes lighted, was that approval? Does that mean he will not try to kill her? If just Yang would take it so calmly and be as understanding as Boba was.

“Thanks.”  
\-------------------------

“Did you served food to the prisoners as well?” Weiss asked just as droids were serving her, Ruby and Boba.

“But General… We were informed they are force wielders so we made it for them impossible to move with the help of force field… They can’t eat.” Weiss face palmed herself.

“Just one of them is a force wielder, the one in black. And that… You know what… nothing. We’ll go there after we’re done. That’ll be all, you can go now.” As the droids walked out from the dining room, both of Fetts took their helmets off.

“I hope you won’t mind if I ask… but… why did you not wanted to take off your mask but your dad has no problem with it?” Ruby didn’t understand, did Weiss just wanted to hide her scar? Because that would be a shame. Ruby believed that the scar made Weiss just sexier, like when you paint flames on your ship and it becomes faster.

“Well… it’s complicated. Mandalorian stuff… I’d rather talk about something more interesting, like what are we going to do after we get that guy that’s after you?” Weiss didn’t know Ruby for long, but she knew the long and complicated answer Weiss would give her, would bore her to death.

“Well, I am going to join Dengar and we’ll go after Solo. I would take you with me but… you already have something here” Boba said.

“Wait… I thought you hate Dengar?”

“Well… let’s say that he is one of the reasons I didn’t die and that a certain girl totally changed him.” Boba tends to talk unclearly, a bad habit from work.

“Alright then...Ruby, what would you like to do?" Weiss looked at how Ruby stuffed her face. Ruby swallowed and thought for a bit.

"I… don't know… before I met you, I wanted to find Yang and finish my Jedi training. But I couldn't find another Jedi so…"

"There is that Skywalker." Weiss said.

"I know, but he is like the leader of the new republic and I don't want to be in the middle of the war. There has to be another Jedi somewhere, right?" 

"You shouldn't have so high expectations. Even if they are, you're not going to find them. If somebody lives, they were hiding from the empire for a long time now. So, unless you can do a force walkie-talkie, there is practically no chance of finding one." Ruby knew that well, she was searching for a master 6 years now. It was hopeless.

"Maybe just… no… that's stupid." Boba quickly discarded his new idea.

"Just?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I remember, a long time ago, there was a job, when there still was a republic and Jedi. Cad Bane, a bounty hunter, stole from the Jedi temple on Coruscant something called… Holo… Holo… cron, yeah, Holocron."

"And… a point?" Weiss countered.

"Oh, I know those." Ruby exclaimed. "They are like little blue cubes filled with Jedi knowledge, you have to be a Jedi to open them. I have one… in my things… on your ship. Mine explains a bit about kyber crystals… Wait... I understand now. If we were to find Holocrons, I wouldn't need a master… right?" She looked at Boba.

"Well, theoretically. But, a part of Jedi purge was to destroy everything Jedi-related. Most probably, the empire got hold of it. You have an imperial in a cell, inquisitor, she might know something." After they were done with eating, Boba gave Weiss a name and location of her new target. After that, Weiss and her father bid their farewell and Boba left to hangar while Weiss went with Ruby and some food in the prison block.

"Was this necessary?!" Yang yelled the moment she saw Weiss.

"I am sorry, my droids aren't the smartest and didn't understand their commands." Weiss was happy she had her helmet, because at the sight of Yang, immobile thanks to the force field, she started silently laughing, and that would certainly not help their relationship. Weiss turned the force field off and opened to give the brute something to eat.

"Now, can we finally talk in peace?" She looked at Blake. "Tell me, do you know what a Holocron is?" Weiss asked the inquisitor.

"Of course, I don’t know why to tell you, though.” Blake demonstrated her lack of free movement by pathetic wiggling.

“Well, you tried to kill me, kidnap Ruby, stole my ship and you are imperial. Either, I will let you rot in this cell, or I can hand you over to the republic and get at least some compensation for all the problems. So, depending on what you say, you can help yourself.”

“... And… if I tell you that I know where they might be, will you let me go?”

“Depends, how many are there, what’s on them and, of course, if they really are there.” Blake growled, she was angry, more at herself than anyone else. She got captured and now, her life is in danger.

“Ten. I wanted to sell them to a Jedi if I found one, they are worthless to a normal person but Jedi would pay a lot, no doubt. I stole them when I ran away from the empire. If you let me go, I’ll show you where they are.” Weiss looked at Ruby and then at Yang, was she becoming insane? Just a few days ago, she wouldn’t have problem drilling holes into that girl for answers and now she is talking about letting her go… why? Ruby… that’s why. That face she had when Weiss used that shock collar on her had burned into Weiss’ mind, and every time she thinks of hurting someone, she sees Ruby and her agonizing expression. Weiss made a mistake, she realized that too late, and now it’s haunting her. And every time she looks at Ruby, to help her decide, she just lovingly smiles, Ruby wouldn’t hurt anybody unless she was in danger. And… Weiss couldn’t hurt Blake anyway. It seemed that Yang likes Blake. And Yang is important for Ruby, and Ruby is, of course, important for Weiss. She at least has the advantage as Blake isn’t aware of this.

“Later, firstly, we have a lab rat to find. Can anyone talk Wookie? ‘Cause we are going to Kashyyyk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead, as some of you may think. I just find it really hard to write the last few months with school and all the shit. I also not upload to all my fics cuz I write depending on how I feel and if I have inspiration. But enough about me, if you liked this, I would be very glad if you would leave kudos or comment, it always fills my heart with joy. Until next time (let's hope it's less than a month this time) bye~.


	8. Hello Roman, Goodbye Roman

“I feel nothing.” Weiss sighed.

“Of course. You can’t concentrate when you complain all the time.” Ruby answered.

“I just don’t think it works for me. Sure, I can choke someone when I am desperate but… that’s all. I am no Jedi.” Weiss lied down on the floor.

“Come on. You’re not even trying. Don’t give up just yet.”

“We’ve been sitting on the floor way too long. Don’t you want to do something else?”

“Like?”

“Anything. I don’t care.”

“Weiss, I believe that Blake has those holocrons and that she’ll give them to us. But… I would still like to have a real teacher. And I don’t really know another way to find them than meditating. If we’re two, we would have better odds.” Weiss knew all that, but the truth was… she didn’t want Ruby to find a new master. Was she jealous of the time Ruby would spend with them instead of her? Or maybe afraid that they would tell Ruby to break up with her? Maybe both… Weiss felt terrible for it. But then again, all Jedi died. Ruby is a target now, and if she would become even stronger, who knows who would want her, alive or dead.

“Ruby… Have you ever thought about what you would want to do? Except becoming a Jedi?”

“Ehm… well… not really. I just want to travel and help people any way I can. Why do you ask?” Ruby would be stupid if she wouldn’t know how Weiss felt about all this, so she tried to show her more of her world.

“I… I just… I don’t know how I would feel about leaving you alone with some random powerful stranger. I mean, for all we know, we might find somebody and it would turn out that they became evil. It could happen. I am just worried.” Ruby cocked her head to the side and smirked.

“Worried? Weiss, can you be honest with me?”

“I-I am honest… I mean… I am worried… and other things.” Weiss looked away in embarrassment.

“Weiss, it’s ok to feel that way. I mean, as you said, you are not a Jedi. And I understand where you’re coming from… but I would never leave you. Maybe it is a stupid idea.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah… I mean, I travel in a Separatist dreadnaught on which most Jedi wouldn’t have good memories. Or at bounty hunters… and Inquisitors… and Penny.” Weiss nodded in agreement.

  
“Wait… Penny!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Penny… what?”

“She could teach me lightsaber combat. Both of us.”

“That’s not a bad idea. We could ask her later.” Suddenly, the door opened and Penny stepped into the room.

“General, we are above Kashyyk. Should I send scouts to find the cave?” Penny asked.

“Yes.”

* * *

“So… are you going to open the cell?” Yang asked Ruby.

“No, I am here to ask Blake something.” Yang rolled her eyes and Blake looked up from the tablet she got to read.

“Me?”

“Yes… Uhm… How did you know you were using the dark side of the force?”

“Why would you… are you… You want to know it to know if you have the dark side in you, don’t you?” Ruby’s eyes darted around, trying to calm down before nodding.

“Well, it hurts and it feels wrong but so good. Like, when you do something bad, you feel that in your heart. And then, at the same time, it’s like something keeps giving you electric shocks from inside. And after that, all you want to do is bad, but it feels normal, sometimes even good. You stop caring for anyone else except you. And you want power, more and more and this hunger never stops.” Ruby heard the sadness in Blake's voice.

“I-I see. Thanks, Blake.” Ruby smiled lightly.

“Now, we are above the Kashyyk and scouts are searching for the cave where that Roman guy is supposed to be. While we are outside, please don't try to run away. I convinced Weiss that after we come back, she would try to give you more freedom. So, please, don't screw this up for yourselves.” Ruby looked at Yang sternly.

“... Fine…”

* * *

“General, we have ten battalions ready. It should suffice to encircle all entrances to the cave. We can go whenever you are ready. ” Penny told Weiss.

“Very well, we can-”

“Wait!” The voice echoed through the corridor as Ruby appeared. “I am here. We can go now.”

“About that… Ruby, I would prefer for you to stay here.” Weiss whispered, almost as if afraid to say it.

“What? Why?”

“Well, this guy is coming after you. If we would fail and he would capture you and run away… I can't let that happen.”

“B-But that's not fair. You do this because of me.”

“Yes, and there is no point in doing it if you get yourself killed. Please, don't worry. I took the best units we have here. We will take care of it. While we're gone, the fleet is following your commands.” Weiss lifted her helmet just enough to kiss Ruby before putting it back on and boarding the shuttle.

The shuttle took off and soon Weiss could see the beautiful green forests that were covering the planet.

“Wow, I've never seen planet with this many trees.”

“I remember the last time being here. That was a long time ago.” A sound similar to a sigh left Penny's speaker and she caressed the cape that she had on. It was the same cape that Penny took from Geonosis.

“I wanted to ask, what's with the cape? And where is your backpack?”

“This was one of General's capes. I adjusted it to my size. It has lightsaber holders so there's no need for the backpack.” Penny explained. “We are here.”

“Alright, everyone on their position?” Weiss asked through a communicator.

“Yes sir- I mean madam… lady?” Weiss lightly facepalmed herself.

“God, what did I get into? Alright, let's go.” The door opened and Weiss, together with all the droids barricaded the entrance to the cave. Weiss, Penny, two droidekas, and a dozen of commando droids proceeded deeper in the caves.

“Stop right there.” said a robotic voice. It was familiar to Penny.

“Magnaguards? Uh oh.” Penny took out her lightsaber as two magnaguards with electro staffs emerged from the darkness.

“Hold up… Click and Clack? What are you guys doing here?” Penny said, recognizing the two droids. Suddenly, a third figure appeared behind the two droids.

“My name is NK-Necrosis, but you can call me your doom.” The third droid said, grabbing a double-edged lightsaber on his waist and turning it on, revealing two red blades. Even though droids had expressionless faces, Weiss couldn't oversee how surprised Penny was.

“Don't shoot!” Penny commanded 

“Penny, what are you doing?!” Weiss asked her commander.

“Dad?” Penny stared at the huge metallic monstrosity.

“You will be now exterminated.” NK started moving towards Penny and Weiss.

“I'll take him, you take Click and Clack. and please, don't destroy them. They're my friends.” Penny said before clashing her lightsabers with NK.

“You heard her, no killing,” Weiss said before shooting at one of the magnaguards.

“Dad, it's me, Penny. Do you remember?” Penny yelled as she successfully parried another blow.

“You will perish,” NK said coldly.

Meanwhile, Weiss and the rest of her droids successfully captured the two magnaguards.

“Let's go help her,” Weiss commanded to six commando droids with their blades while the rest took away the prisoners. Weiss took her own lightsaber and tried to cut off NK's hands but was kicked aside. When she opened her eyes she saw Penny disarming NK and bounding him.

“We need reinforcements,” Weiss said through the communicator when the six droids took away NK.

“Penny, what the fuck?” Weiss said, holding her head.

“It seems that General Grievous was somehow brainwashed. Click and Clack were his most trusted guards. I know them for so long… I fear what happened to them… but no matter now. We have to push forward.” The reinforcements came and so they all set out deeper in the cave. There were a few soldiers who were effortlessly eradicated. Soon, they found themselves in a laboratory of sorts.

“So, we are searching for a man with a white coat, black hat, and orange hair.” The droids stormed the whole lab and found who were they searching for.

“Well, well, well… You found me.” The man said.

“You know what, I am not in the mood right now. Tell why do you do this or I will shoot the brain out of your head.” Weiss warned him, putting a blaster on his forehead.

“Oh come on. That's now fun. How about we play a ga-” He fell to the ground before he finished the sentence.

“I warned him. Penny, I want to download all of the data here. Maybe we'll learn more about your dad and what did he want to do with Ruby.” Weiss tiredly sighed, walking out of the cave.

“Roger roger. You heard her, I want to know everything.”

* * *

“Oh, hi Weiss. Back already? That was quick.” Ruby hugged Weiss.

“I know, right? I am afraid this is not the end of it. Penny stayed with a few droids and they’re looking for anything that could be helpful. But right now, we have some new prisoners.” Weiss motioned towards the droids in the shuttle to come out.

“Who are they?” Ruby curiously looked at the chained droids.

“Penny’s friends or something. The big is General Grievous.” 

“Wait… I thought he died at the end of the clone wars… no?”

“It appears that it’s not that easy. Right now, I want to do something without all these droids behind my back.” Weiss took Ruby’s hand and walked towards the prison.

“Like what?”

“What about a trip to Naboo? I heard it’s great there since the fall of the Empire.”

“You mean, like just the two of us? Like a date?” Ruby smiled and squeezed Weiss’ hand tighter.

“I… guess. Yeah, something like that. Wouldn’t it be nice? You know, just the two of us, relax for a change.”

“That would be very nice.” Ruby put her head on Weiss’ shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Watch the way… dolt.” They entered the prison where they immediately locked all three of the vile droids.

“New roommates?” Yang asked sarcastically.

“Shut up. I will let you two out of your cells, but you won’t get your weapons yet. And if you try something, my droids won’t hesitate to shoot you, understood?” Weiss said, opening the two cells.

“Yes…” Yang said and Weiss looked at Blake.

“And then there is, of course, the part with the holocrons. The coordinations, please.” Weiss said and gave Blake a tablet with a map open. Blake took the tablet and tapped the coordinates.

“Dantooine… That shouldn’t be a problem.”

“But… you will need me in order to find it.” Weiss sighed at that.

“Of course… well, I and Ruby already have plans so you can go with Penny.” Weiss simply waved her hand walked away.

“Talk about manners.” Yang rolled her eyes.

“You were the one that tried to kill her, both of you. Be glad you’re alive. Do you think anybody else would have that much patience with you?” Ruby said and ran after Weiss without more words.

“Gotcha.” Ruby caught Weiss into a hug from behind.

“So, are we going then?” 

“Yeah.” And so they headed towards the hangar where Weiss’ TIE Reaper was already waiting. Weiss was about to step aboard when her head started hurting an awful lot.

“Weiss? What happened?” Weiss clutched her helmet and shook her head while crouching.

“Ko-” Weiss almost cried out. “Ko-Ko-Korriban!” Weiss yelled out when the pain suddenly stopped.

“Korriban? Uh… That’s a planet right?” Weiss stood up and nodded.

“What happened to you?” Ruby worriedly asked.

“I think I had a vision.”

“Really? Oh no…”

“What?”

“You should probably go look there since you had the vision. It is certainly important… but… I heard about Korriban before. My mom warned me to never go there, it’s a dark place.”

“I guess by dark you don’t mean just a lack of light, do you?”

“No… it’s the home planet of the sith.”


	9. Ilum

“Oh, the planet of the sith. Great… What would happen if I were to ignore a vision?” Weiss asked.

“Well… that would be pretty bad… I guess. I don’t have much experience with that… It looks like we need some help after all… Blake?”

“Blake…” Weiss sighed and together with Ruby went back to find Blake.

“Here you are,” Weiss said as she glanced into Blake’s new room where she was reading.

“I am waiting for Penny to come back so… need anything?” Blake said, never looking up from the tablet.

“Uhm… yeah… you… were a Jedi… right?” Ruby asked.

“Well… I was just a youngling. Why?”

“Weiss had a vision…”

“You are force sensitive?” Blake asked and glanced at the Mandalorian.

“Yes, I can’t do much besides… choking but the thing is… it was about… Korriban.” Blake looked at the girls and placed the tablet beside her.

“That’s really bad… What exactly did you see?”

“Well… not much… just a desert and… a building… it was old and… a statue… but I don’t remember who or… what it was. And then I just heard the word Korriban.”

“You can’t take a vision like that lightly… you need a weapon.” Blake stood up.

“I already have a few, blasters, rockets, lightsaber,” Weiss said as Blake walked past her and gestured with a hand to follow her.

“Blasters and rockets are useless. As for the lightsaber, that one isn’t yours. You got it from Penny.”

“How do you know that?” Weiss asked.

“Yang talks… a lot. You need your own lightsaber.”

“And why?” Weiss simply asked.

“Want to go to Korriban and survive? You already are at risk without being able to properly use the force.” Blake found Yang playing a video game after a little walk around the ship.

“I can help you with creating your own lightsaber and… teach you as much as I can but… you’ll have to take me and Yang with you.” Yang looked up from the screen.

“Wait what?” Yang asked in confusion.

“Later.” Blake hissed.

“It doesn’t look like I have much of a choice… do I?” Weiss sighed.

“Well, no,” Blake answered. 

“Alright. Sure, whatever. I just want to have a normal day without any droids, visions, or other bounty hunters trying to kill us. So, if the only way to get it is to become a Jedi or whatever, then fine.”

“Weiss, calm down, please.” Ruby hugged her, calming Weiss down.

“Well then, we have to go on a few places first,” Blake said.

“Like where?” 

\-------------------

“And… landing.” Weiss said, exiting the cockpit.

“This planet looks… really cold. How far are we going?” Ruby asked.

“We parked next to the cave so we are almost there,” Blake informed.

“Why do we come here anyway?” Yang asked.

“We need kyber crystals and there is no good source of it, other than Ilum.”

“Alright, what am I going to do? I am not going to make a lightsaber. Can’t I just stay?”

“No. You’re coming with me so I don’t have to wait for them alone. Is everyone ready?” Everyone nodded and so Blake led the small group to a cave. In front of them was a huge gate made from ice.

“Normally, this gate opened just once every few weeks when the sun is up… but we don’t have time for that so just…” She kicked a hole in the gate.

“Go, trust your instincts and you’ll find your crystal.” Ruby and Weiss entered the cave and the way behind them froze again.

“So… I guess we should go find our crystals.”

A/N: Hello, the author here. I am writing this here so that everyone sees it. I don't know what to do with this. I feel like this fic went another way than I intended and I don't know whether or not I should continue or even if people still like it. What I want to say is that for now the future of this is… uncertain.


	10. The Cave

“They certainly didn’t spend a lot on lights,” Weiss said, turning her flashlight on in an otherwise completely dark cave.

“Where are we going anyway?” Ruby said, looking around.

“I… thought you know where we are going.” Weiss looked at Ruby.

“Oh… then we’re lost.” Ruby stopped and looked in front of her. “Weiss, turn off the light. I think I saw something glow.” Weiss turned off the light and Ruby pointed at the source of the glow. “There.”

“I don’t see anything,” Weiss mumbled, taking off her mask. “Still nothing.”

“It’s right theeeeeee-” Ruby took a step forward and the ground under her collapsed.

“Ruby!” Without thinking, Weiss tried to jump down to help Ruby but was only met rock. When Weiss looked down, there was no trace of the hole or Ruby. “Fuck!” Weiss yelled, putting on her mask and going the way Ruby showed her.

After a few minutes, Weiss could faintly hear voices. She went there and soon the corridor of the frozen cave changed into a familiar scene. It was the lab back on Kashyyyk. Weiss continued walking until she saw Ruby, hooked up to all sorts of machines that seemed to suck the life out of her. Ruby then looked weakly up and opened her mouth.

“How could you? I thought-”

“That I really love you? All I care about is money.” A familiar voice said from behind Weiss. She turned around and was met with herself. Of course, Weiss knew this was all just some kind of illusion.

“That’s not true! I care about her more than anything! You…” Weiss shot the other Weiss but blaster just bounced off the armor.

“I like this armor, beskar is really expensive. How much could I get for a whole set of armor?” The copy of Weiss lifted her arm, holding Weiss’ chest plate which just then Weiss realized she wasn’t wearing.

“You won’t be needing it much anyway. Once you go to Korriban… well, you won’t come back.”

“... I know who you are… you are me.”

“Oh wow, look at you, so smart. How could you possibly know that? It’s the voice, isn’t it?” The copy said, sarcastically.

“You are what would happen to me if I didn’t help Ruby. A sad excuse of a human. I will never be like you.” 

“Are you sure? Look at you, even now you think just about yourself. You didn’t want Ruby to continue the path of a Jedi, but the second you want it, everyone does as you say.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Right… and that’s why you’re here. Tell me, what are you doing here then? To make a lightsaber. Why? Why do you need it? Why are you risking their lives for some stupid glowing stick?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, so you forgot that Ruby fell through the floor, probably lying somewhere with head open after she fell on a rock, but why would you think about her? That’s not what you do.”

“How could I waste my time with you.” Weiss said turning around and returning where she came from before the voice of her copy stopped her.

“It’s really cold here. I hope you won’t mind if I borrow your armor.” Suddenly, Weiss’ whole armor disappeared, leaving her with just a thin layer of clothes which she wore underneath. She could feel the cold air surrounding her as well as her ears, nose, fingers, and cheeks were getting colder.

“Come and take it. I am sure Ruby will understand. You had to think about yourself in the first place.” The copy chuckled.

“Not this time.” Weiss turned around, running and trying to find another way to get to Ruby, but as she ran, her eyelashes started freezing, making it more and more difficult for her to see until she crashed into something. Barely seeing, she crawled towards a little light and grabbed it, it was warm and heated her hand ever so slightly. Then she heard a voice, it sounded like Ruby, with clenched fists and she slowly walked towards an ice wall behind which she heard the voice. She started punching in the wall, with all her powers left she kicked and the wall shattered and Weiss fell on the floor.

“R-Ruby,” she mumbled, rattling, she looked up just to see Blake.

“Wait… Weiss? What happened? You are blue. Your armor appeared here a few hours ago. We were worried.” Blake said, giving the bounty hunter her helmet. When Weiss’ helmet heated her face she explained what happened in the cave, with Ruby falling somewhere and her copy stealing her the armor.

“I have to go find her,” Weiss said as she stood up, still just helmet heating her.

“No, wait,” Blake told her.

“Why? I am with Weiss on this one.” Yang said.

“She could be in danger. I am not-” Weiss tried but was cut off by Blake.

“And how will you help her? By freezing there? First, you should maybe take your armor. You don’t want to lose limbs now, do you? Besides, she is fine. I promise.”

“How can you be so sure?” Both of them asked. “I almost froze to death,” Weiss added.

“Because that’s how the cave works. It tests you, your insecurities, and your fears. Now, do you have your crystal?”

“N- wait… I think so.” Weiss opened her left hand and revealed a white crystal.

“White, I expected as much.” Blake looked at the crystal.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss asked, putting her armor on.

“Nothing bad, it means that you don’t lean on the light side or the dark side, which could be expected from a bounty hunter.” Blake gave the crystal back to Weiss when she was done.

“So, how long do are we going to wait here?” Weiss asked.

“That’s unclear, we waited for you for about seven hours.”

“What seven hours?! It felt like just a few minutes, half an hour at most.” Weiss sat down next to Blake, putting her crystal in one of her many pockets. “I just hope she’s alright…”

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

“Oww… Weiss, are you ok?” Ruby stood up after falling, looking around just find out Weiss wasn’t with her.

“Weiss? WEISS, DO YOU HEAR ME?” Ruby yelled.

“Who’s there?” Ruby heard a familiar voice, a voice changed by a voice modulator, it was the voice of the empire. Two stormtroopers appeared, aiming at Ruby. As she was about to grab her lightsaber, she found out it wasn’t there. She quickly dodged shots of blasters and pushed the soldiers to the wall with the force. She took a blaster of a stunned stormtrooper and tried to find a way out, meeting a lot of other stormtroopers.  _ Where did they come from? _ Ruby wandered. It seemed as though she finally found the ice gate after a few minutes of running around and stunning the troopers, the problem was that she couldn’t break it. She banged but as if they didn’t hear her. Even as she tried to use the blaster nothing happened. With a sigh, she fell on her knees, lightly banging in the ice. But it seemed that when she stopped making so much noise, she could hear Weiss and Yang talk.

“Ruby is sure taking her time,” Weiss said.

“We’ve been here for hours… do we really have to wait on her?” Yang asked.

“Well, without her our travels would be much safer. You know what? Let’s go.” To Ruby’s shock, Weiss wanted to leave her. No, that couldn’t be right… Weiss would never do such a thing. She stood up and punched in the wall, making shatter in millions of little flakes. She quickly ran outside just to see Weiss’ ship flying away.

“N-No, wait… I-I… you… left me… here… alone.” Ruby said with icy tears in her eyes.

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t they? After all, everyone else does.” Ruby turned around and was back in the depths of a cave, surrounded by stormtroopers. Ruby looked around, realizing how bad her situation was. Then, a few troopers stepped aside, making room for a figure in black.

“M-Mom?” Ruby’s eyes widened, this had to be a dream.

“Don’t call me that. You have no right to call yourself my daughter. That’s why I left you, you were weak, you  _ are _ weak.” She lifted her hand and revealed the lightsaber Ruby lost. “I admit I didn’t expect to see this again, but it doesn’t matter.” She threw it to Ruby. “I have a better one anyway.” She revealed her new lightsaber, turning it on, a red blade released from the emitter.

“Wait, I-I don’t want to fight,” Ruby said.

“That’s exactly it. That stupid clinginess of yours. You always stick to people and just make them run away from you. And that childish thought that you can live without hurting.” Summer went from right side, Ruby just barely parrying the move.

“You’re wrong. And you’re dead.” Ruby defended herself from the red blade.

“No, I just played my death, you don’t know how fun the dark side is.”

“I don’t know, and I will never know. Cuz you’re not really. None of this is.” Ruby turned off the saber. Summer struck, next thing Ruby knew, she was on the place where she and Weiss were before separating. When she looked in her hand, half of the lightsaber was missing and Ruby saw the crystal inside shinning. She took it out, smiling when she realized she found her crystal and went back to meet the rest. When she found the gate this time, it was simple to break and when she stepped outside of the cave, she was tackled to the ground by Weiss.

“Ruby, you’re alright. I was so worried.” Weiss said, taking off her helmet and kissing Ruby still on the floor.

“Weiss, I am so glad you’re still here.” She returned the hug.

“Of course I am here, why wouldn’t I?” Weiss asked, not in annoyance, but simply curiosity.

“Well… That’s a long story… that I could tell you once we get from this ball of ice.” Ruby said, planting a kiss on Weiss’ cheek before Weiss let her stand up.

“Nice to see you here too Yang.” Yang mockingly mimicked Ruby’s voice. “Oh, what, me? Why should you care about me when you have your girlfriend here?” She answered herself.

“I am sorry. Weiss just got to me first.” Ruby said, smiling and showing the crystal to Blake. “Tada.”

“You have a… transparent one… I’ve never seen anything like that. Where did you find it?” Blake asked curiously, returning the crystal back.

“Well… something happened and my mom’s lightsaber broke and… this was glowing in it. Like, as if it was talking to me.” Ruby explained.

“Hmm… it is possible that it’s an exotic type of crystal, usually not found on Ilum,” Blake said thoughtfully.

“Alright, we got the crystals… now what?” Weiss asked, helmet back on.

“Well, that’s the harder part,” Blake said carefully.

“Harder than this? I almost got sliced by my own mom.” Ruby said.

“You what?” Everyone stared at her.

“Well… it was a… doesn’t matter. So, what are we supposed to do?”

“When a Jedi wanted to build a lightsaber, they went to Master Huyang.”

“Uhh… Aren’t like… all Jedi masters dead?” Yang asked.

“Well, this is not a Jedi, Master Huyang is a droid, centuries old. If anyone could have survived this, it would have been him. In my empire days, I remember hearing that they couldn't catch him and his ship.”

“Then how are  _ we  _ going to find him?” Weiss said.

“That’s the hard part about it.”

“Great… just great. And what about the Skywalker guy? He has a lightsaber.” Ruby reasoned.

“Well, either we can go ask him and possibly get meddled in the revolution, or we can try to contact and find Master Huyang. But, in my opinion, with the big fleet of droids we have at our disposal, and Penny, which is a technical genius, I am voting for Huyang.” Blake explained. Weiss sighed and looked at Ruby.

“She’s right. I don’t know how to build a lightsaber but I am sure as hell that I don’t want to fight in a war.”

“Alright… I guess it’s settled then.” Ruby said.

“And what about me? Am I not going to get a chance to vote?” Yang yelled.

“It’s three people for Huyang, your vote doesn’t matter,” Weiss told her coldly.

“Fair enough.”

“Now, let’s go already. I am getting hungry.” Ruby said, putting her head on Weiss’ shoulder.

“Sure… I am glad you’re alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided, I will continue writing this, though I am about as surprised as to what's happening as you cuz I have no idea where it takes me. So... it's... interesting. My brain basically simulates what could happen in the SW universe and then I just write it.


End file.
